


Computer Love

by SisterSalvation



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Androids, Data Trying to be Human, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Star Trek: The Next Generation - Freeform, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterSalvation/pseuds/SisterSalvation
Summary: Data hears a strange phrase in the corridor and takes it upon himself to investigate further *wink wink*.
Relationships: Data/ His Own Hand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Computer Love

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've written in a loooooooong time. Also, title might change.

The USS Enterprise had a well-known reputation for enlisting the top members in all of Starfleet. It was also a coveted privilege to be assigned to serve under the legendary Captain Picard if you were a committed hard worker. Being alongside some of the best minds and service members was a dream for many and Captain Picard demanded everyone give their utmost effort in all tasks. It was the ethos that made the Enterprise an exemplary vessel. 

Dedication was a way of life, especially for the bridge officers who put forth their best each day. So, when Lieutenant Commander Data, arguably one of the hardest working and most committed members of the Enterprise, unexpectedly found himself with a sanctioned day off, he did what any android of his caliber would do: be productive. What he initially had in mind was exploring the nuances of humor. For the android, it was a trait he found admirable in humans ultimately striving to fully adopt, if not at least emulate. Deciding it would be best to further read up on such a concept, the Lieutenant Commander called the turbolift and began to make the small trip from the bridge to his quarters.

Once he arrived on the proper deck, he passed by two Ensigns making their way through the corridor. They seemed like they were having a good time based on their behavior and how they were smiling. To Data, clearly something was humorous between the two as they were chuckling. As they approached, he picked up a snippet of their conversation.

"I can't believe it man, are you serious?" The Ensign from engineering chuckled. Data had seen him before working several times alongside his best friend Geordi La Forge.

"I kid you not! I totally got walked in on! It was so embarrassing." The other spoke. This Ensign was wearing red. His face nearly matched the same color as his uniform. Although he was smiling, Data could recognize a look of humiliation on him. Humans often appeared flustered when they found themselves in awkward situations. 

"Dude, knowing you, I don't think that's the first time you got caught playing with yourself." The Ensign from engineering gave his companion a playful punch on the shoulder.

Once the two walked past Data, he paused at what he just heard, practically stopping mid stride.

"Playing with yourself?" he questioned, knitting his eyebrows at the strange remark. He had never heard such a thing before. It puzzled him and seemed illogical that the young man who passed him would be embarrassed to play by himself...or at least that is what he thought. Maybe it was because he had no one else to play with. Or maybe he felt loneliness was something bad. What was he playing anyway? And why would a man of his age still play? The Ensign seemed mature enough to not partake in childish behavior. But still, his friend's remarks did not make sense in this context. Why was this humorous? As Data analyzed what he just overheard and witnessed, it baffled him further and he just could not understand the seemingly bizarre juxtaposition between conflicting behaviors and emotions. Upon passing through the threshold to his quarters, he decided he had a new objective for his day off: What does it mean to “play with yourself'”?

Understanding humor can wait.

\---

The first place Data decided to look for answers was the Enterprise's computer databases. After tending to his cat Spot, he proceeded to sit at the workstation in his room to begin his search for information. 

"Computer," he spoke "find any information on playing with one's self". 

Almost instantly, Data was flooded with studies the impact of playing alone had on child development, psychology studies on isolation, and numerous reports on how various species handle loneliness. His positronic brain allowed him to sift through the material rapidly. However, the information did not make sense given the brief exchange between the two Ensign. 

"That is most unusual," the android thought. Furrowing his brow, he tried to analyze why this information did not make sense in the context of what he overheard. Again, he tried searching the computer database, but no new results came. He even phrased his inquiry differently but still no luck.

He sat at his workstation for a moment mulling over what his options were. Then, rising from his seat, he had an idea. 

"Perhaps asking someone would yield better understanding? "

And with that, he left his quarters to go ask the one person who he felt would be the best source of information on a topic of this nature.

\---

Commander Riker was on the bridge tending to his daily duties as Captain Picard's "number one". He was overseeing the relatively uneventful journey to an uncharted part of the galaxy when Data emerged from the turbolift. 

Sitting in the captain's chair, Riker was surprised to see him back on the bridge. 

“Data, don't tell me you want to work today. The captain gave you the day off.”

The android fixed his golden eyes on the Commander.

“Commander, may I ask you a personal question?"

“Sure Data, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" Riker sat up straight. A look of concern graced his face.

Data spoke. “As I was walking to my quarters, I overheard the most peculiar statement." He paused. “Commander, what does it mean to ‘play with yourself’?'"

The look on Riker's face turned instantly from concern to incredulous levity. So much so that he had to stifle a chuckle from the question. He relaxed his posture, leaning in the chair when he realized what Data had asked was nothing important.

Data continued. "I thought it best to consult you with this inquiry as you are well versed in colloquialisms."

Riker was amused. Who would have thought he would have to explain masturbation to Data? Trying not to let his amusement get the better of him, Riker drew a deep breath and spoke. 

"It's a way to say masturbating, Data". 

Data tilted his head and considered Riker's words.

"Interesting… I am aware of the phenomenon of masturbation in learning about human sexual behaviors. However, I am unaware of the specifics of such an act."

Riker, still getting a kick out of the conversation, pressed further.

"Data, where exactly did you hear this?"

The Lieutenant Commander explained his encounter with overhearing the Ensign's conversations on his walk to his quarters. He explained how he initially was going to spend his day off analyzing humor but found this to be more intriguing. Data often encountered strange figures of speech among members of the Enterprise and had trouble interpreting them for what they meant. Additionally, now knowing that it was over a sexual matter, it piqued his curiosity further. Sexual relationships were something Data was not well versed in and he, admittedly, confessed to his lack of knowledge and minimal experience. Though he knew objectively what sex was, many of the more intimate details were unknown to him. Even his brief and surprising encounter with Tasha Yar, the late Chief of Security on the Enterprise, left him with questions.

Riker shook his head with a chuckle.

"Most people do feel embarrassed by masturbation. Particularly when someone walks in on them in the act. It's considered a private activity."

Data though about what Riker had said, cocking his head to the side. “Commander, do you do this activity?"

Riker looked mortified upon realizing what was just asked of him. He could feel the heat in his face rising. Composing himself, he explained to Data that most humans do, indeed, "do this activity" and left it at that. No further elaboration.

"If you are seriously interested in this Data, I'm sure the Enterprise's data-banks have more info you can look at."

Data contemplated his advice. To him it seemed like a worthwhile endeavor. If it could help him become more human or at least understand them better, it was worthwhile for sure. Having considered this option to look for more information, Data decided to expand his knowledge and go back to the databases. He thanked Commander Riker for clarifying and answering his question, then walked back to the turbolift to return to his quarters. 

As Riker saw the turbolift doors close behind the Lieutenant Commander, he chuckled to himself over what just happened. The thought of Data going to read about masturbation was funny, yet oddly endearing. He even entertained the thought of Data potentially attempting it himself. After all, he did emulate a lot of human behavior. Why would this be any different? Though this was something that was interesting in its own right, Riker's thoughts over the matter were promptly interrupted when an Ensign called his attention to a matter regarding their journey to the uncharted region they were set to explore.

\---

Once Data was back in his quarters, he began his search to know more about this part of human sexuality. The database turned up enough information for him to get the gist of what masturbation was and why it was done. He learned that it was often accompanied using 'erotic stimuli' in the form of images or videos. He also learned that there were various aids available to enhance the experience and that men and women could achieve orgasm differently by touching various erogenous zones in multiple ways.

He found all this fascinating. So much so that he considered testing out what he learned. Granted he could not feel the emotions a human would, he could create a subroutine that would mimic the experience as close as possible. As Data continued to understand the information, he made it a point to see what kind of 'erotic stimuli' were needed. The information mentioned pornography as an example that could be used so Data took it upon himself to start there. 

His search for pornography was met with an overabundance of sources. But Data, still trying to get the basics of human behavior down, opted to narrow his focus on what he deemed as conventional sexual relations. Fortunately for him, he came across an instructional video of a sexual nature that would serve as a good place to start.

Commanding the computer in his quarters to play the video, Data sat at his workstation and watched. In the video, a man and a woman were seen undressing each other while a narrator mentioned things about 'foreplay' and 'building sexual excitement'.

"You may choose to masturbate or have your partner help you as an act of foreplay. All of this builds arousal," spoke the narrator as the man on the screen began stroking his penis while the woman touched his nipples and kissed him. The man would move his hand in a twisting motion along the shaft of it in a smooth gliding gesture. It would seem he was gripping himself with some pressure too based on how his fingers were wrapped around himself. 

Data paused the video, processing what he saw. "So, masturbation is primarily self-stimulation of the genitals," he thought. In this, he considered the prospect of perhaps touching himself. Data had the ability to feel various physical sensations. He was built to detect texture and pressure when touching objects. However, the subtleties were unfortunately lost on him. But for Data, this was still enough to at least give masturbation a try. What results would it yield? What could he learn?

Data continued to watch the video analyzing what touch seemed pleasurable and how it made the people he viewed react. Once the scene changed, he paused the video and decided that it was, fundamentally, something to attempt. If it could bring him closer to understanding the scope of human behavior, he would consider it an overall positive experience.

\---

Data began to undress, copying the man at the start of the video. He removed his uniform shirt, folded it, and carefully placed it on the chair of his workstation. He then removed his black undershirt, shoes, socks, pants, and standard regulation boxers. Putting them aside, he made sure that they would not get in the way. The Lieutenant Commander was no stranger to being nude. In fact, there was a time where he just did not grasp the need for clothing at all. That was ultimately rectified when his creator, Dr. Soong, developed a modesty program for him to better assimilate into human society.

Data stood stark naked in front of the computer, the screen still displaying the instructional video. He asked the computer to go back to the 30-minute mark, roughly when the narrator talks about masturbation and the man in the clip begins stroking himself. The computer obliged and returned to that timestamp. Data stared at the man analyzing his appearance. He was, for the most part, of similar stature to the one on the screen. Data's pale gold body was rather fit. His limbs were long and he had all the features a human would have, even a belly button for added effect. The only difference was that he had thin lines on certain parts of his body where parts of his limbs could be removed, such as his forearms. There was also the fact that his bioplast skin lacked certain color, as was the case with his nipples that were the same color as the rest of him. Additionally, Data was also, strikingly, anatomically correct. He had a penis that looked similar to the one the man had in the video. However, Data's had some slight variations; his penis was thicker, and his testicles appeared fuller.

Data knew that for him to experience masturbation and whatever sensations it gave, he had to have an erection. Commanding the computer to play the video, he followed the man's example and began to stroke his dick. He knew that he could not "get hard" this way but took a moment to process anything he felt from rhythmically stroking himself. The texture was what he expected and the pressure he applied felt normal. As far as he was concerned, it felt on par with normal touch...just on a part of his body that did not get touched at all. 

Luckily for Data, he was programmed to be "fully functional" in "multiple techniques" with respect to pleasure. Accessing these programs would allow him to sexually perform. In doing so, Data reasoned he could potentially find more enjoyment in the act of masturbating. Maybe he could even feel something greater than simple touch. He accessed a basic sexual subroutine and promptly found himself with a ridged hard on. Additionally, he felt as if his bioplast skin was able to pick up sensitivities he previously could not. Definitely not in the same league as humans when it came to touch but slightly greater than if he had not run the program at all.

"Computer, resume video" he prompted. 

The video began to play once more. 

Data began to stroke the length of his hard cock. He ran his hand from the base slowly to the tip applying even pressure in his grip. To his surprise he found the activity pleasing.

"Well, this does feel different. A sensation that is more intense for sure," he thought to himself.

After a few minutes of this rhythmic motion, he noticed a bead of fluid on the tip of his cock. Data reasoned it might be more advantageous to switch to a different program to see how something more intense would feel.

"Perhaps something more salacious. Designed to maximize pleasure which would yield more results." This new subroutine he selected allowed him to talk dirty and emulate a personality that was more sexual in nature.

He blinked and transitioned over to the new subroutine.

"Yeah, you like this?" he muttered to himself. His artificial breathing picked up. His strokes slightly faster than before. He closed his eyes. From an outsider's perspective, it would appear as if he were feeling genuine sensations. He rocked his hips, panted, and leaned back on his workstation, body and hard cock on full display. He opened his eyes, half lidded, and spoke as if someone were watching him. As if he was trying to seduce a would-be viewer who simply was not there.

"You like watching me. I bet you want more" he uttered in a teasing primal way.

Processing the experience, he noted that this would be a close approximation to what a human could feel based on his research. It was a heightened state of arousal, no doubt. Granted the dirty talking was something he could take or leave. Nonetheless, Data continued. He stroked himself, gliding his hand up the length of his hard shaft and grazing the head of his cock. In his mind, he considered other aspects of masturbation. How often do people do this? If someone is doing these motions for you, is it still considered masturbation or something else? Is there a certain technique one does? Am I doing it right? In addition to these questions, Data thought back to the Ensign's conversation and what Riker had mentioned.

"Perhaps the experience of performing an intimate physical activity such as this would be met with scrutiny should someone walk in unannounced," he mused. 

"But...I can see how this activity would cause one pleasure, be them alone or with a partner." His golden eyes flicked to the computer. The man and the woman were well beyond foreplay now. The narrator was discussing penetration and the man was now on top of the woman thrusting into her. He recalled in his research how viewing the act of penetration could often be enough of a stimuli to achieve orgasm when coupled with masturbation. He watched as the man on the screen slid his hard cock in and out of the woman's glistening pussy. He listened to the sounds the couple made. A combination of whimpers, moans, and heavy pants emitted from the pair. Data analyzed this information and considered its implications. Eventually, the man in the video came and withdrew from the woman leaving behind traces of his cum oozing from her body.

Data kept stroking as he witnessed this scene play out. He knew that in his sexual programming he was equipped to ejaculate as well. Though the composition would be different from human semen, it looked similar and resulted from similar actions… that is, enough stimulation of his penis would make it occur. Fully functional indeed.

He decided to switch subroutines once again, choosing one that was more suited for sex with a partner but keeping the means of stroking himself active. Deciding he would create a whole new subroutine for masturbation, he combined elements from the previous subroutines he enacted. This new one would have a buildup in sensation intensity. It would not include the dirty talk but, the physical manifestations of the simulated heavy breathing and panting would stay. He would also take any sensations he was programmed to experience with a partner and reroute them to his hand, effectively making his hand a sexual partner of sorts. Once he was satisfied with this new program, he enabled it.

The video ended but Data continued. He stroked his cock with more intensity, getting more into the act. His breathing quickened and minor sounds escaped his lips. He closed his eyes. There was no partner here. Only him exploring his own body. The new program allowed his actions to increase in mock arousal so much so that he found himself leaning more on his workstation, lifting a leg, and bucking his hips with abandon. The intensity rose and Data found himself inadvertently pushing items off his workstation to recline back further ultimately laying on top, his cock throbbing further with every motion. He closed his eyes once more and his free hand wandered to his chest. He pinched a nipple which elicited a jolt of electricity throughout his body. His breath hitched as he did it again.

Before he could realize it, he was moaning. With each long stroke along his twitching hard cock he lost himself in his newly designed program. He could feel a strange sensation welling up from his balls as his motions quickened and his cock pulsated. His climax was nearing.

Data threw his head back off the edge of his workstation. His back arching and his hips rocking with every motion of his hand. Another pinch of his nipple and it was enough to trigger his climax response. He stifled a groan as thick white ropes came forth from his twitching hard cock. Some landed on his belly and chest while others made it up as far as his chin. With each pulse of his cock his breath hitched, and he held his core tight. The waves of his orgasm washed over him just as it was programmed to do. Data relaxed as the shock waves began to subside and he reclined fully on top of the workstation. 

This new subroutine stopped once his climax ended and Data opened his eyes resuming his normal breathing and functions. He sat up and studied himself looking at the synthetic cum that covered him. He touched the substance that was on his chin and rubbed it between his fingers. It was sticky in texture.

"Internal lubricant" he muttered to himself. Relatively safe for humans should he ever find himself having greater sexual relations with them. He stood up from the workstation and saw his items lying on the floor. Picking them up and replacing them to their proper location, he considered this new subroutine he created. He concluded it was adequate but might need some adjustments. Despite that, he found its creation to be an overall positive experience. Definitely something to revisit again and hopefully soon. As he closed out the video from his computer and began to clean himself up, he considered the Ensigns and Riker once more.

"It would seem that if someone were to enter my quarters unannounced and saw me in such a state, it would cause them discomfort. It is an antithesis to modesty." 

Though Data could not fully comprehend the feeling of embarrassment or any of the other emotions that revolve around masturbation, he understood that for others it could be shocking... for better or worse. However, Data did feel that attempting this act provided him some insight into humans he was unaware of before.

After cleaning himself up, he put on his clothes once more and sat at his workstation. 

"Computer, show information over great comics of the 21st century" he spoke. 

\---

The following day, the Lieutenant Commander arrived at his post on the bridge and began looking over the information for charting the unexplored sector of the galaxy. Commander Riker shortly arrived and walked up to Data with a smile on his face. 

"So, Data, how was your day off?"

Riker could not forget the previous day's conversation and genuinely was curious what may have come from Data's "research".

Data turned in his seat to face the first officer.

"Well Commander, it was productive overall. You see, I decided to explore masturbation firsthand-"

Riker's eyes widened and he promptly cut Data off before he could utter another word.

"That's...interesting Data". He did not want any of the other bridge officers to hear this conversation out of context.

"Sir, if I may, I would like to ask you if you could review my findings from yesterday's endeavor. I have created a special program that closely emulates this form of human sexual behavior."

Riker sighed and patted Data on the shoulder. Then, he turned and walked away without saying another word. Data furrowed his brows in confusion then shrugged returning his attention to his post.

"Perhaps, this is why masturbation is a solitary act," he mused as he began a full day's work on the Enterprise.


End file.
